


God gives them a second chance

by Butlerheather93



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: The universe was once again in chaos as Fate ruined God planned out future.They were thrown a curve ball that God never saw coming at them until it was right on their door step.But they all fought till their last breath.The soul survivor , Sam was ready to give up and welcome death until God return with an answer.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814158
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Another chance

**Author's Note:**

> Some things with say the same , with changes had as the story goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after chaos befell the world again , and no way of stopping it , God has finally return to offer Sam the only chance at fixing everything.

* * *

Since the day Azazel killed their mom , Sam and his brother had one thing in life ; the family business of hunting things and saving people.

Which had been engraved in their minds as children ages ago , by their own father.

Sam just never thought , that by finally finding Azazel and killing him it was leading them only closer to the end of a era and their own destruction.

The whole family played into heaven and hells plans.

Causing a rift to form , their trust would harden with each new experience only to break just as easily due to secrets and lies.

Both multiple times promised it would stop , but they knew they were only kidding themselves in the end.

Even the supernatural knew , that even if the two had wanted to stop they couldn't cause both always have different views on needing to protect the other.

It's the reason they couldn't , both would need to die at the same time if their deaths are to stick.

Gabriel tried telling them , that what they are doing is only leading them on the path towards their very own downfall someday in the near future.

He would tell them it had to stop , that when it came time then he might not be around to help them.

Sam would shack his head at it , but when it came down to it Gabriel was right-it was their downfall.

It was antagonizing for the both of them.  
  
One or the other always making deals to bring the other back , while Adam remained in the cage.

They should of listened and cause of it here they are.

Sam with Lucifer sitting beside him as they fled from their last battle , driving down a empty road with only what had remained of their family in the trunk dead.

He cried for Dean , the one that would do anything to insure he was safe.His sacrificing brother would tear heaven and hell apart to make sure he was.

His brother was loyal to a fault , which made him the prefect vessel for Michael.

He had tears for Adam , who they didn't bother trying to rescue cause of the effects the cage would leave.

Adam never should of been dragged into it.

Sam cried for the angel who had risen Dean from hell and sacrificed his place in heaven for them.

Castiel completed them , team free will wasn't really team free will without the angel who had became a part of their little family.

All three made a perfect team , but it did not come to them untill Lucifer turn his life around when Jack had been born that they completed the family more.

The team was untouchable ; so they thought.

After driving for hours Sam had finally pulled over in a tiny clearing , Lucifer watching for signs of the evil versions of him and his brothers.

A sign that they would need to run again.

But as time tick by , knight had fallen by the time any decided to open their doors.

Wanting to try to deny the fate that befell both of their brothers for as long as they could.

Sam wanted to believe that they could come back.

But he could still remember Billy words ; there would be know more coming back all those years ago.

Somehow he knew deep down the reaper would keep that promise , Dean , Adam and Cass were gone.

Gabriel , Micheal , Amara , and Jack along with any angel or demon thats help right along with them.

Billy wouldn't be letting them have anyone back.

Sam sight , then ran his left hand over his face to get rid of the tears before looking to the sky and preying for one last time to Chuck.

Hoping their last ally would finally great them with one more appearance.

Deep down though , Sam wonder if maybe fate found him since it's been four years since they last heard or had any sign he was still alive.

Gadreel and Crowely returns had been the last any of them saw a sign of Chuck anywhere again.

They hoped when his sister died , he would of show ready to help fix everything but it never happened.

Not even Jack death had any effect , cause he remained hidden to the world like before.

It was Lucifer that would tell them that they had to beleave he was out there , that he'll come when it's most needed.

 _Sam , Lucifer_ they hard the familiar voice four years to late for most of them.

Turning , they came face to face with Chuck for the first time in years.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief , if God was alive theres still a chance to save the world.

To bring their family back.

When they look into his eyes , the two saw the guilt in letting it get bad and desperation.But a look that they knew all to well ; afraid.

But though he hid it , Sam and Lucifer both could see that he'd became weaker then when anyone had last seen any sign of him ; likely due to heaven falling.

Maybe even Amara being gone too.

With tears , Sam ask why he didn't deserve a simple thing in life without them dying in front of him.

Sam cried for everyone thats died all cause of him in the two decades since Dean came asking for help to locate their father.

He blamed himself for most of them.

Each death he witnessed was like a hot knife to the heart.

But Sam pushed on , and with each death he would move it to the back of his mind for later.

Now , though he was tired of all the frustration in his life and very tired of the bullshit.

Chuck has known , had always knew that Sam was feeling tired and frustrated.

He knew Sam sacrifice alot and took even less for granted.

Placing a hand on Sam shoulder , Chuck sent a calm warm feeling using what little energy he had left.

Once he saw that Sam was relaxed , he want on and explained how fate had other plans for them.

That for the first time he was in the dark.

Sam let out a sigh , then hung his head down in what he knew was the sign of defeat.He could see he was to the point of giving up , ready for death to come.

It was something he wouldn't let happen.

He was not about to stand by and watch Sam die by thinking suicide was going to fix everything again.

It's not what Dean would want for him.

No if fate wanted to through a carved ball then he'll just do the same , he was God and this was not the way this story was suppose to end.

Only he has the right to say when and how their story will end.

 _but that doesn't mean we can't rewrite it_ he reasured him with a small smile.

Sam look up confused , out of all the times they had traveled back through time not a thing had change.

Chuck explained , that he wasn't going to send him to the night he left for Jericho like the angels would had done.

Instead he'll be sending his soul back to that night.

That with Lucifer help , he can give them one last try at a better future they would all enjoy.

Sam knew he would take it , all the lives they could save.

He'd save them and do anything to insure they stay alive.

Sam thought what kind of world it would be like with them alive.Could it turn into one they had envisioned before the evil Archangels ragged war.

The apple pie life Dean would call it.

But he already knew deep down the answer would be yes and when he look , Sam knew that even he know what his answer was going to be.

So as the only remaining brother left Sam spoke for himself and both brothers.

He told Chuck they would take his offer , as he finally sinks to the ground where dirt , blood and grace from the angels mix with his own.

Chuck squeezed Sam shoulder and reasured him as he told him , it was only right that those that are still laying untouched in the trunk get a proper send off.

Sighting , he eyed the car that became a home away from home for him , Dean and most of Jack life and was now a reminder of what they been through.

Sam knows how much the car meant , that it means alot to his family thats waiting in the trunk to have a hunter's funeral they deserved.

Thinking , what would Dean want him to do with baby after he died for good.

Have her sitting in someones lot only to collect dust never driving the back roads , or hunting again.

Or would he want baby to have the rest that she so desevered after all they've been through.

After all the miles she drove , and hunts they've taken her on together.

So , with his mind made he placed Dean , Adam and Cass inside and built the pryer around the car they at one point called home.

But before he could light the flame , Chuck had gave him something he'd taken out of his pocket.

In his palm , the amulet that he had given to Dean as a kid and was a symbol of a bond that know one will take away from them.

 _your forgetting something_ holding it out in front of the young man he watch Sam grow into.

Sam nodded , took it in his own palm as tears slip and memories flooded his mind.

But he pushed them back , took a step back towards baby and placed the amulet back around his brother neck then step back lighting the pryer.

It was painful to stand and watch , as the bodies of their family , of the car that was home burn away.

Though it was painful , Sam knows that giving them a hunter funeral is right thing to do.

That with heaven gone , if they were buried there was a chance of them becoming spirits oneday and thats not right , they earned their final rest now.

The three stayed , until there was nothing left of their family before Chuck snaps them away from that tiny clearing and landing in the bunker library.

It was like he remembered , their food they hadn't got to even eat lays where they left it collecting mold.

His books , they sat unopened on another table with a collection of dust from the years they been gone.

Their marks they left , where scratched into the table still along with those that became their family.

Everything was as they left it two years before when evil Gabriel attack them , forcing them to go back to their old life living in cheap motels again.

But lucky for them , Gabriel had pagan magic so their rooms were turned into luxurious rooms with enough space for everyone , it made them comfortable.

All though they lost Jack , Claire and Gadreel in that attack.

It was home , where they would sit and enjoy their bit of peace before the next case.

The bunker was where Dean and him wanted to retire and have families of their own , the angels who had a place in the family with them ; an apple pie life.

This was suppose to be a safe place.

 _You ready Sam?_ Chuck ask.

Sam nodded _but first tell me_ looking Chuck dead in the eye and asking , if this was the future he saw.

Chuck sight , taking a seat with a glass in hand that has reminded him of how Crowely enjoyed having a glass in his hand sometimes.

He explained how , originally it was going to end with him in the cage looking towards his son feeling guilty that it's cause of him , he almost lost redemption.

That if he never look for another story , then he might of not seen that this story had more for him to tell.

Which would mean he'd been lock away , in a cold cage still most likely never seeing earth ever again.

Micheal right along with him.

Sam remained silent , as he tried hard to process at least some of what Chuck just told him.

He was never suppose to come back from the cage.

Never to walk earth again.

While his older brother turn from hunter to a family man as his two younger brothers remained in hell.

 _Sam_ Chuck spoke , looking up from his glass to see the eyes of the middle child.

Sam lifed his head , their eyes met as Chuck told him he had every intention just leaving them traped down there while Dean moved on with Lisa and Ben.

Pulling them when the time came for Dean to die for good.

That he was going to leave Gabriel in hell aswell.

End their chapters in the story and continue on to the next one.

But then , when he saw that there was more to write for his originally story he set things in motion.

Had him pulled , and set up their grandfather return.

That he saw them finding the bunker.

He for saw his sister return , and Lucifer starting on a road towards redemption oneday when Jack came to be born.

In the end , it was a future where they lived out their lives with families of there own waiting back at the bunker for them to finish a case ; a apple pie life.

 _we still hunted_ he ask shock , at the thought they risk not coming home to their own families oneday.

Chuck nods , asuring him the two continued hunting for another decade before finally age caught up with them and they been forced to stop.

 _were knew vessels born_ he ask curiously.

Chuck smiled , and told him that three more sets of true vessels were born spanning three decades but they had never been used , earth was at peace.

From there , he told him how he finally return home to heaven after being gone for so long.

New angels were created to keep heaven up and running.

It was paradise.

 _now fate threw this curve ball that I never saw coming and ruined it all_ he replied , refilling the glass only to go down the whole thing in one shot.

It was starting to remind Sam of the Chuck they had meet back when he didn't know he was God yet.

Sam reach a hand out , placing it on Chuck shoulder and squeezed it to confort him some before making him one promise ; this future wont happen again.

He didn't care how , he would walk through the pits of hell to see this future doesn't come to past for a second time.

That he'd do what ever it took to see all them happy for a change.

 _I_ _know you will , its way I enjoyed watching you guys most_ Chuck reminded before telling him that it has come time that they start over again.

Sam nodded , and stood from his seat at the table they been sitting at ready to change everything so the future Chuck envision for them comes to be.

One thing for sure , Jessica would be the one he'll be living his life with even if that means him and Dean was going to need to train her to be a hunter.

He wanted to come home to Jessica and their family waiting to great him in open arms.

 _Are you ready_ Chuck ask , Sam just gave him a nod. 

_remember that every choice you guys make will affect the future_ he had reminded him.

There was no pressure there, now was it.

If they are going to fix this , make thing right this time then they will need to be careful what events they are going to change and when or things could be worse.

Looking him in the eye , determination in his face _so we'll_ _remember everything that transpired_ he had ask.

Chuck nodded , asuring him that when they wake up they will have all the memories going to the timeline they had just lived.

 _can you sent the key to the bunker and angel blades as well_ Sam ask , which had earn him a smirk that turn to a smile soon after that.

Sam knew this was a big risk , that messing with the curve ball could mean one thing ; something sooner rather then later is bound to happen.

Chuck nodded , asuring Sam that they will have what they need in the trunk of the car.

 _now , you ready Sam_ Chuck ask , as he felt his power starting to slip more as the minutes want by.

If he is to have the power to send Sam back and his own memories , then this had to start very soon or there was no chance at stopping this.

Sam took a deep breath and nods , ready to go and be with his family again.

 _good luck , Sam_ was the last thing he remembered as he was engulf in a white light.

With Sam gone , Chuck and Lucifer used the powers they had to insure they wake up with their memories from this timeline as promised.

Then sent their own ; ready to be unlocked oneday.

After the two faded away , as the timeline faded with them.


	2. 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean arrive back up in 2005 just hours after they left Stanford.
> 
> But with Dean still injured from the battle they had indured , Sam has know choice but to call Micheal.
> 
> Then finally they could save Jessica.

* * *

When he woke , Dean realized two things.

First he was back in baby , in the middle of knowhere in the dark instead of the field they chosen to try and cage four evil Archangels.

Their last shot at winning a already losing war.

When he took his phone out , he could see why he's knowlonger standing on a battlefield anymore.

It's cause someone had sent him back to the night he pick Sam up , meaning Jessica is alive still.

The second , his body felt as if it's been through hell.

He was aware his ribs are shattered , cause it hurts to move and breath.

When he glances at his left arm though , Dean knows it's broken for sure , bones are sticking out of his arm that is going to need put in place soon to heal.

Injuries that would side line any hunter for a while.

What worried him most ; Gabriel , he can knowlonger feel him in his mind , which was likely the reason he's so badly injured to begin with right now.

Cause he knows ; Gabriel would never let something happen to him if he could help it.

Dean is also aware theres bloods coming from some stab wound to his chest.When he look , Dean already knew why Gabriel is gone ; it's a wound made from a blade designed to kill Archangels.

It from a Archangel blade.

 _we better have want down swing Gabriel_ Dean said to himself as he realized that he's also bleeding from a wound on his head.

He knew all this blood has already started staining the front seat , and it'll be a bitch in getting out.

Dean , carefully and painfully turn his head to where he knew Sam should be.

He was still asleep and look in better shape then he's in at the moment.

If this was Chuck doing , Dean was sure going to have words for him when they see him.

If it wasn't , well he's still going to have words with them once he finds out who it was.

Cause now he'll need to wake Sam , theres know way he can make the drive back even if he wanted.

He was just to injured , tired and was missing pieces of his memory from the battle that they just had.

If whoever sent him back , had given him this chance then it's likely they sent Sam back too.

Sam would have answers.

Answers to what happened after he had said yes to Gabriel.

 _Sam_ Dean muttered as he slowly raised his good arm and nudging his brother , then painfully reaching for a shirt he could turn into a sling for his arm.

In those painful minutes it took to creat the sling for his arm Sam hadn't show any signs of waking up.

 _Sam_ he nudged again , this time a little harder only causing him more pain but he didn't care.

Dean had to wake him , they had to get moving to get back in time to save Jessica from getting killed.

Then finally make their way home , where he'll finally allow sleep to take over while Sam finds Gabriel.

 _Sam if you make me drive back to Stanford I'm really not promising anything_ Dean spoke which had got a sound and work , Sam eyes opened.

When he was finally awake , there was only one word to describe the look on his brother face.

Panic.

It was written clear as day , all over Sam face as he eyed him no doubt looking at his injured body.

 _Dean_ he heard , as his brother finally realized that his injuries are bad and they need to get him help soon.

 _hey Sammy_ he responded , before painfully handing the keys over , letting Sam have control while telling him he needs to drive.

Nothing came from Sam as he took the keys to baby and got out.He opened the driver side of the impala then very slowly started helping him move over.

Only to replace him behind the wheel.

He watched as Sam reached and turned the keys in the ignition , the sound was like music to his ears.

A sound he never thought he'd hear again.

She was in drive and flipping a U-turn before he could tell his brother to be careful with his car.

 _we need to find you some help_ Sam spoke , as he had start pushing baby to go faster like he'd normaly do. 

Dean let out a painful sigh , telling Sam they don't got time if their to save Jessica which meant no ER visits now.

That he'll be find for a while , asureing him as soon as they save Jessica he will go get look at.

But like normal , Sam didn't listen.

He pulled baby on to the shoulder of the road and put her in park.It turn silent while Sam tried thinking what words he was going to say.

 _Dean_ Sam spoke , getting his vocal cords working as he put on his this is serious face.Something is really telling him that theres a long night ahead of him.

His brother's eyes narrowed in on him told him that much.

 _no_ _you're not_ Sam responded , eyeing all of the blood that now has stained the whole front seat of the impala along with his once clean cloths.

He wanted to argue , tell him they don't have time but his brain wouldn't work.His vision had turn fuzzy and it looks like their spinning , meaning only one thing.

He's in shock from losing so much blood.

Sam was right , he obviously isn't okay and not in the condition to help anyone at the moment.

One things is sure , if those evil dick bags come back again he's going to kill which ever one did this.

 _I'm summoning_ _Micheal_ was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed and he gave into the injuries and shock his body indured in their last fight.

Dean didn't know how long he was out , or how much time was wasted but he didn't care at the moment as he could feel a familiar feeling of grace healing him.

Meaning his stubborn brother didn't learn from past mistakes and has summoned Micheal to help.

Didn't he want his second chance with Jessica.

At an apple pie life.

 _he's waking up_ their father voice rang out beside him as his eyes started opening , and he bolted forward.

A hand , on his shoulder had pushed him back down again as the feeling of grace faded away.

 _take it easy_ he heard Sam say beside him.

 _your stubborn_ Dean implied , witch got a chuckle and smile out of it from both Sam and Micheal.

But it was the truth , Sam was stubborn and didn't in any way like to be told what to do.

It's what made him Lucifer perfect vessel.

 _Well me being stubborn has_ _saved us all_ Sam told him in a voice Dean knew while enough to know that Sam meant what he said.

He wonder , how Sam always finds them an out to any mess they always found themselves in.

But how Sam found an out to the last one they had found themselves in he can't wait to hear.

 _how did you find an out from that mess we were in_ he ask in worry ; the hope Sam was not looking at a trip downstairs anytime soon.

Well sooner rather then later.

Sam let out a sigh , and asured him that he didn't go make a deal as tears started forming in his eyes.

His last real memory of Chuck still fresh in his mind.

How he and Lucifer sacrfice what remained of their own powers to give them this chance.

A chance that Sam wasn't going to waste.

 _God finally came_ he finally told him.

 _you've meet God_ Micheal ask suprised , witch had cause a snort from his true vessel.

 _your father is closer then you think_ Dean answered as his body filled with anger , and hate at the fact Chuck made them wait four years before finally answering.

How he waited till it was to late before coming back.

He lost Amara cause of him not returning.

For years , they watch those they called family go out and fight evil angels who refused to return to which ever world they came from.

There was no stopping them or the war that followed after it ; heaven paid the price for it in the end.

They were outnumber , and knew already that it was going to be a losing battle from the very beginning.

That their days were numbered after that.

Now all he could remember was him and Sam letting both Lucifer and Gabriel use them as vessels to their final fight then it's nothing but complete darkness.

Like he had been put into a deep sleep.

Gabriel last way of trying to protect him most likely.

With that Micheal was gone in a flap of his wings and leaving the two alone.

Which was a relief to Dean , cause he just wasn't in any way ready to explain things to Micheal.

Though oneday , they will need to tell all of the host as for now it's time for them finally to get moving.

If they push baby they might still make it on time to save Jessica.

 _we can still make it if we hurry_ Dean implied as he look up from looking at the time on his phone.

Sam agreed , and since he'd been fully healed was given back the keys to help them make up for lost time.

It was nearly five am , when Dean had finally pulled baby to a stop outside Sam's apartment.

It's dark still , but Dean knew that they had to be out an on the road again soon.There was hunts needing finished up before they could go home.

Sam yawning , pulled himself out of the car and then headed for the trunk.

 _Chuck said he send angel blades back_ he spoke while digging in the trunk looking for the blades they knew would kill demons.

Finding them , Sam closed the trunk and handed one over then moved for the door while searching for the keys that he put in one of his pockets.

Dean watch Sam slid the key into the lock and turned it.

He became tense , thinking about what they'll find on the other side of that door.

Cause truth was , know one knew how long they held her before they got back to Stanford.

They didn't even know how they found out they were on their way back last time.

Then killing her on the anniversary of their mother death.

Dean wonder if they would have still killed her even if they hadn't returned in time , or if they return earlier.

 _maybe we should of ask Micheal to stay_ Dean implied as he ready the angel blade that rest in his hand.

Had the demons been watching for their return.

cautiously , they scanned the rest of the apartments.

The windows were dark : most had curtains drawn or a few shades pulled.

Those that didn't had left black starring , and might any number of demons watching them right now.

Dean glared at them each in turn , daring one to have a demon begging to die at the end of an angel blade.

He explained how Adam came back with them so he ask Micheal to check and make sure he wasn't badly hurt too before opening the door and going in.

Like their use to , they work in tandem checking each room and clearing the apartment with hands gripping tightly to a angel blade in case.

 _I'll check my own bedroom_ Sam asured him.

Dean did not like it , but backed off long enough for his brother to disappear inside the dark room.

The door shut behind him with a click and Dean tried as hard as he could to ignore his bubbling nerves.

He probably wasn't in there , it really didn't help that it's the room where she died in the first time.

But the fact they couldn't smell sulfur , meant they at least got time to plan.

Dean left , and retreated back down to the car for a few things for the night , like Sam laptop and even a couple more weapons.

A container of salt , two canteens of water to make holy and a flask that they can use to begin collecting demon blood that Sam will need oneday.

Though he didn't like it , Sam powers had saved them a few times and would come in handy.

It would also help him contain Lucifer until they could make sure the vessel from before can hold him.

But the only way for that was if Sam drank the blood.

It would have to be their little secret , God forbid just what John will try should he find out.

Witch would leave Dean to chose a side.

A side he already knows ; would be Sam without any doubt what so ever.

Cause it would always be his brothers.

He didn't want to chose , but he would if it has to go down that way.

Sam and Adam would always come first to him.

When he finally got back Sam is standing in the living room having turn on the light.

Dropping the bags he brought up on the floor by the sofa.

 _you get some sleep , I'll keep watch_ he asured Sam as he pick up one of the bags and taking both canteens thats always filled , and ready to turn holy.

Sam look like he wanted to argue , but for once he did as ask and retreated into his bedroom so they could locate Jessica killer come morning.

Before anything , he put the anti possession amulet on as he realized they didn't have their tattoos.

They'll have to make a stop soon to have them done.

Maybe if their lucky Jessica will get one too.

So , with doors salted , symbols carved into almost all the doorframes he settled in for the night with Sam laptop , a angel blade and canteen.

It was almost three hours after the sun came up that he heard Sam.

He was wearing a fresh shirt and had made himself right at home.

Though after today this wasn't going to be his home or Jessica.

The bunker , motels and the impala will.

For now though ; Brady was their main focuse.

 _so how do you want to deal with Brady_ Dean ask as he closed Sam laptop , and focusing in on his brother.

Pinching his nose , Sam suggested they call him and set up a meeting and end him quick.

Whitch didn't take long , after a hour of research and a wonderful breakfast they decided on a place thats off school grounds , rarely used by anyone.

After finding their meeting spot , Sam called Brady to meet them there , under pretense of meeting some of his family visiting for a while.

Finally when he showed , in the off campus park they were against the trunk waiting.

 _so you must be Dean_ the demon using Brady implied with a hand held out to shack.

Dean shook it with a grin of his own.

It was all too easy after that.

All it took , was one water down beer , filled with just holy water to have them driving away from Stanford again for the west side.

A place were they are guaranteed empty stretch of woods.

The perfect place where Sam could interrogate him and collect his blood , so they can continue on their mission with saving the world from evil angels.

When they finally arrived , popping the trunk only for red face Brady to surge forward.

His arms reaching for his throat , only the devils trap had work , Brady didn't even get close to his target.

 _sit tight , we'll be with you soon_ Dean asured as he closed the trunk again , to creat a devils trap to be able to move him.

When they finished , they made a hood with a devils trap and place it over Brady head so he can't smoke away.

With a shove , Sam ripped the hood they created off and Brady stumbled into the one they created on the ground.

Each took out their angel blades , and Dean handed a flask over before Sam could start an interrogation on him.

 _you'll need the blood oneday_ he mouthed so Brady is unable to hear him.

Sam nodded , took the flask then turn to face the demon thats been using his friend as a vessel.

For hours , they both interrogate Brady on what they knew already before Sam finally had enough and lets his angel blade fall.

He slit Brady neck and collects the blood in the flask his brother handed him , before storing it within the trunk of the impala where Jessica wouldn't see it.

Leaving his brother to cover their tracks , so they can return to the apartment to get Jessica pack to go.


	3. Leaving Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean had saved Jessica from dying at Brady hand and have left Stanford to return to Jericho.
> 
> But before they arrive , Dean shows Jess that the world is not what she thinks it it was out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes

* * *

Jessica took it surprisingly well , when Sam came in the door panic , packing bags full of cloths the both of them would need and insisting they had to leave.

Promising they'll explain everything on the way back to Jericho.

Thankfully , an hour later they were in the impala and driving back to finish their case.

Sam had taken the front like he always did , which it meant Jessica was left to take the back seat of the impala.

Her body language , was telling them that they were really freaking her out but surprisingly she remained quiet and in control , for most of the ride.

As night had fallen , Jessica had started losing what little patience she had and wanted them to tell her a very good reason for needing to leave Stanford.

Sam took a moment , then turn to face Jessica with a serious face and told her that they weren't the Sam or Dean she knew a few days ago.

 _you may think i'm crazy but we're from almost thirty or more years_ _into the future_ he had finished.

Jessica look at him _your right , you are crazy cause time travel isn't real_ she told him while crossing her arms and staring at them.

Wondering if her boyfriend , and his brother had such a hard life growing up that they finally gone crazy.

That she might need to get them some help.

Sam let out a sigh _Dean pull over for a minute_ he told him.

Dean , without complaining this time pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and turn the car off.

They watch as Sam got out and opened up the trunk only to return with a backpack Dean has never seen.

 _this will explain alot of things_ Sam asured handing her a binder full of pages.

If he had to guest it's likely the supernatural books Chuck wrote , and if their lucky he added the ones that never got to be published too.

Maybe , the story of the evil Archangels that came to destroy their world will be in there.

Sam was right , if that binder held their story then it'll make it easier to tell Jessica the truth.They would be helpful in turning her into a strong hunter oneday.

Dean watch as his future sister in law , and soon to be hunter take the binder from Sam and opened it.

 _the winchester gospels_ she read.

Sam nodded , telling her that it's a story based on his family and what they really do for a living.

Dean left the car in park for a few minutes , as she all but read a few pages of the first book before looking at them in complete shock.

 _monster , you hunt monsters_ she ask.

 _We're called_ _hunters_ Dean explained , starting the car and pulling back onto the road while she want on reading their life story ; flashlight in hand to see.

Silence reigned in the Impala for a few hours , as the three drove while Jessica continued to read the very first book.

 _Sam_ the whisper was quiet , but they still managed to hear it in the front seat.

He turn with a sigh , asured her that this was real and they are on their way to take care of the case that the first book is base on.

 _Sam, you got your ID on you_ Dean ask getting an idea on a way to help her see that this was real.

Sam turn confused , telling him yes and asking why.

Dean didn't answer , instead he took a sharp turn off the highway and continued down a dirt road.

 _Dean_ Sam spoke worried , as him and Jessica held onto the dash and back seat preying that Dean was not going to crash the car.

His brother didn't answer , he continued to speed down the dirt road passing fields and farmland.

Dean drove like crazy , for twenty minutes while they heard Jessica praying to herself in the backseat.

Clearly , it will take a while for her to get use to the way Dean likes to drive sometimes.

Finally , twenty three minutes after pulling off the highway the car stopped at what Sam saw was a crossroads.

At that moment he's beginning to think that Dean lost his mind for real this time.

That housing Gabriel finally done his brother in.

Sam gave Jessica a reassuring look , which he knew really wasn't going to work before getting out to join his brother at the trunk.

Jessica didn't dare leave the safety of the car and he did not blame her , Dean was scaring him too.

 _Dean , have you lost your mind we can't go_ _summon some crossroad demon_ Sam implied as he's really beginning to worry for his brother sanity right now.

His brother didn't listen , and thrown the spray paint at him to creat a devils trap.

While he took out a box they could use.

He pointed to the car , where Jess was finally coming around and was beginning to climb out of the car.

 _A crossroads demon is the easiest to summon_ he had to go reminded him , as Jessica finally joined Sam side her hand reaching for him.

Sam had ask multiple times for him to stop and just get back in the car , while he painted the trap.

That theres other ways of showing her.

But it didn't work and when he had enough Sam gave up trying to stop Dean madness and made sure that Jess is tucked safely into his side.

That he had Lucifer blade in his sleeve in case things don't go the way Dean hopes , all while his free hand started to tug at his hair.

How did everything go downhill , this was the girl that he wants to marry and here they were about ready to go on and summon a demon.To prove that what the books say are real ; that monsters are really out there.

Sam just preyed to Micheal that she doesn't run after this.

He glanced at Jess , who was looking at him and just pleading for him to see how crazy Dean is right now.

But he look away , and Jessica hesitantly retreated to the car.

Deep down , he knew his brother was right this was the easiest way to show her right now.

It would be to hard for them to find Gabriel and prove to her that this was real.

With the devil trap complete , they retreated back for the holy water and Sam ID only stopping to glance at Jess a moment.

She somehow , in the short time managed to locate a jacket belonging to Dean and was using it like some blanket.

Dean for once didn't say anything , and told her she can use it , that if it made her feel safer it's okay.

Right now , the impala and jacket would be her only comfort zone until they decided go to the bunker.

A sense of safety , something the two wanted her to feel eventhough they knew what they had coming at almost every turn.

They knew what would land on their doorstep sooner or later.

Sam just hoped it would be later ; like way off in the near future.

By the time they got back , Dean was already digging a hole in the center.He held out the box, lifting the lid for Sam to slide his California issued license into.

They shut the box quickly so that Jess would not see all the contents , cause it'll only scare her more.

After they placed the box into the hole , and quickly cover it back up burying any evidence of something even being there.

Then retreated towards the impala where Dean dug a small bag from his pocket.

Inside were two necklaces.

Small , coin-like charms that dangled from cord that he knew would protect them from demons.

Sam put his on immediately , without question while it took Jess some time putting her own on.

He took it gently out of her hands , sliding it over her head and asking if she trusted him right now.

She nodded , and they turn to see Dean watching the center of the intersection.

Sam took a similar stance and with Jessica tightly at his side , and the angel blade in his sleeve in case.

When a woman appeared , Jess letting out a panic scream that had Sam pulling her closer and having Dean stepping to stand beside her aswell.

Jess grip Sam a bit tighter and to reasure her that she would be fine , he gave her a gentle squeeze.

The woman in the red dress made a 'tsk' sound and was grinned like some deer thats been caught in the impala headlights , as she began eyeing Sam.

The woman walked towards them , and Jess let out a little whimper and Sam put her behind him and Dean each lets their blades fall from their sleeves.

It caused the women to stop suddenly , her red eyes widening as she asked where they got their blades.

 _from the Archangels_ Dean had answered as he took a step forward and throwing something at the women who is still looking at both brothers.

She screamed as steam rose from her skin and she stumbled back , away from the water.

Jess looked down at the metal canister in Dean's hand.

Sam held an identical one.

The woman had hissed and bared her teeth like she a wild animal.

Her skin was blistered , as if the water was boiled before hand.

Jess looked at the uncapped canister again. No steam rose from the metal opening.

She looked back at the poor woman's ruined face and shuddered at the inhuman rage there.

The women watch , waiting quietly to see what they are going to do to her when they started speaking a foreign language that she only heard in movies.

Jess watch the woman scream and clutching at her throat.

Had watch her fall while black smoke came from her mouth.

 _tell the demons downstairs , Jessica is off limites_ he told her as he finished up with the exorcism.

When it was done , all that was left was an unmoving body of a women in the center of a crossroads and devils trap.

Jess was shacking , when Sam finally turned around and gathered her into his arms , while Dean had look to see if unmoving girl was still alive.

Overall she had handled everything rather well.

She had panic and screamed , some shacking but never did she try running or calling the cops.

Though deep down , they knew she was thinking on if she should.

With time , and training she just might be one of the best hunters out there oneday.

They dropped the still alive women off at a house on a farm then continued on to Jericho.

Sam climbed into the back with her so that he could try to comfort her while she continued reading about their lives as they drove.

An hour into the drive , Jess closed the binder and let out a sigh.It had been the first sound she made since making that little stop back there at the crossroads.

 _so after Jericho are we going to Blackwater_ she had asked curling up to Sam and letting out a small yawn as the day caught up to her finally.

Dean met her eyes briefly in the rear view mirror and then glanced at Sam , before saying they were going that way next.

That they had a few thing they have do in Colorado anyway.

With that she fell asleep , curled in Sam arms with Dean jacket still wrapped around as a blanket and her head is resting on Sam chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waite , next chapter might be out later on today or sometime in early morning.


End file.
